Révélation familiale
by chibi-eladiel
Summary: Alors qu'Aragorn, devenu roi et père, enseigne le passé de sa dynastie à son fils Eldarion, le passé le rattrappe...


_**Révélation familiale**_

_Minas Tirith_

Elessar tient son fils Eldarion, six ans, sur ses genoux, devant un gros livre et dit :

« Regarde…Elendil le grand, qui vint de Nùmenor avec ses deux fils, Isildur et Anarion. Il donna à Isildur le royaume d'Arnor, et Anarion devint roi de Gondor… »

Eldarion fixa ses yeux bleus dans le regard, identique au sien, de son père et dit :

« Mais Isildur est notre ancêtre, papa…comment es-tu alors devenu roi de Gondor ? »

Elessar sourit et répondit à son fils :

« Une fille d'un roi de Gondor a épousé le fils d'un roi d'Arnor, voilà comment notre famille a hérité des droits à la couronne après l'extinction des rois de Gondor… »

Eldarion hoche la tête pensivement, et Elessar ajoute :

« Isildur, lui, eut quatre fils : Elendur, Aratan, Ciryon, et Valandil, mais mourut aux Champs d'Iris avec ses trois fils aînés…ce fut Valandil qui régna après son père… »

Le roi ferme le livre et dit :

« C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, il est temps d'aller te coucher, petit prince… »

Au milieu de la nuit, un cri réveille tout le monde, il vient de la chambre de la princesse aînée, Eladiel, huit ans. Arwen se précipite, et entend sa fille dire, en quenya :

« Menelcar…non…pas ça… »

Elle la prend dans ses bras jusqu'au réveil de la petite fille, et elle lui dit en caressant ses cheveux sombres :

« Là…là, c'est fini… »

La petite fille ouvre ses yeux bleus sur sa mère, et dit :

« Maman…que s'est-il pass ? »

Arwen lui dit alors :

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ma chérie, ce n'est rien… »

Elle sait que sa fille présente déjà des pouvoirs de prémonition et de divination, aussi cela ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Elle attend que la petite fille se rendorme, puis regagne la chambre où Elessar, réveillé, l'attend. Il demande :

« Que s'est-il pass ? »

Elle s'assied sur le lit et répond :

« Eladiel a fait un cauchemar, mais en quenya, alors qu'elle ne le connaît pas trop, et elle a prononcé un nom : Menelcar… »

Le roi réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Je ne connais pas ce nom… »

Pourtant, cela le tarabuste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas dormir, et, alors que l'aube se lève, il s'habille et gagne les archives du palais. Il connaît les capacités hors du commun de sa fille aînée, et il sait qu'il ne peut s'agir que de quelque chose de véridique…

Menelcar…ce nom ne lui dit rien du tout, nul roi de sa lignée ne s'est appelé ainsi, ni aucun Ranger qu'il ait connu au long de sa longue vie. Alors pourquoi Eladiel a-t-elle prononcé ce nom, en quenya de surcroît ? Le quenya n'est plus parlé depuis des décennies, seulement par quelques érudits, lui-même l'avait appris autrefois, à la cour d'Elrond, et ses enfants l'avaient appris un peu aussi.

Peine perdue ! Il passe deux heures à chercher dans les archives, et est encore là quand le vieil archiviste arrive. Il s'incline et demande :

« Mes respects, Votre Majest »

Le roi sourit à son vieil ami et dit :

« Je voudrais savoir qui est Menelcar… »

Le vieil homme pâlit imperceptiblement, ce qui surprend le roi qui ne relève pas et sort de la salle des archives, encore plus interloqu

Eladiel est assise dans la salle d'études, devant un livre qu'elle déchiffre avec application. Le roi s'approche de sa fille, et demande :

« Eh bien, jeune fille, tu te sens mieux ? »

La petite fille lève ses yeux bleus sur son père et dit :

« Oui, papa, mais je ne me souviens de rien…j'ai fait un cauchemar, je me suis réveillée et maman était l »

Elessar embrasse sa fille sur le front et dit :

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le roi embrasse alors sa fille Eowyn, quatre ans, puis s'en va rejoindre Arwen qui s'occupe des jumelles Elsea et Elya, deux ans. Il reçoit les deux petites filles dans les jambes, puis les soulève à tour de rôle pour les embrasser avant de les confier à la gouvernante et de dire à son épouse :

« Il y a encore quelque chose d'étrange…quand j'ai mentionné le nom que je recherchais à l'archiviste, il a pâli, comme si le nom lui était connu mais lui faisait peur. Je me perds en conjectures. »

Arwen acquiesce :

« Oui, en effet, c'est très étrange…peut-être ce Menelcar a-t-il fait quelque chose d'horrible autrefois ? »

A la fin de la journée, le roi se rendit de nouveau aux archives et dit à l'archiviste :

« Je veux la vérité, quelle qu'elle puisse être… »

Mais l'homme secoue la tête, alléguant qu'il n'a pas encore trouv

Quand il regagne sa chambre, le roi dit à Arwen :

«Décidément cela m'intrigue de plus en plus, nous verrons cela demain, et l'archiviste devra s'expliquer… »

Arwen l'incite à la clémence :

« S'il ne te dit rien c'est qu'il a ses raisons, tu sais… »

Elessar prend son épouse dans ses bras et dit :

« J'aimerais pouvoir comme toi croire en la bonté des gens… »

Et il l'embrasse doucement…

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, comme tous deux reposent paisiblement, le roi commence à rêver, des scènes floues se forment dans son esprit, mais qui se précisent ensuite. Avec une acuité remarquable, il voit un roi qu'il reconnaît être son ancêtre Isildur grâce au sachet qu'il porte au cou, puis tout se brouille et devient bleu, comme de l'eau. Puis une autre scène s'impose à son esprit, Imladris, un homme et un jeune homme, face à face…le jeune homme porte à son front l'Elendilmir, et l'homme essaie de le tuer avec une grande épée de type gondoréen. Les tenues qu'ils portent sont gondoréennes, mais telles qu'Elessar n'en a jamais vues…il n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent, mais leurs gestes sont éloquents.

Alors que l'homme frappe, Elessar se réveille, le front en sueur, marqué par ce qu'il vient de voir. Qu'est-ce donc que ce rêve si vivace ? Ce n'en est pas un, cela ressemble plutôt à une vision…

Il boit un peu de l'eau du verre posé sur sa table de nuit, et s'allonge de nouveau, réfléchissant au sens de ce songe. Le premier homme qu'il a vu était Isildur, le bleu représentait sans doute sa mort lors de sa fuite, à la rivière aux Iris. Mais qui sont alors les deux autres personnes ? Le jeune homme porte l'Elendilmir, c'est donc un roi d'Arnor, mais les traits de l'autre homme lui sont totalement inconnus. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec le cauchemar fait par Eladiel la nuit précédente ?

Il finit par se rendormir, Arwen blottie dans ses bras…

Le lendemain matin, il gagne les archives, l'esprit clair plus tendu que jamais. Il prend l'archiviste à parti et lui dit :

« Je veux maintenant la vérité…j'ai eu un songe à mon tour cette nuit, je veux savoir ce qu'il signifie… »

Le vieil archiviste croise alors les mains et dit :

« Je crains que cela ne vous déçoive, Majest »

Elessar dit alors :

« Vous avez toujours fait votre devoir, et jamais vous ne m'avez déçu…Je suis prêt à entendre la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Avez-vous donc si peur de moi ? »

Le vieil homme reste silencieux un moment, puis finit par dire :

« Menelcar…il était aussi le fils d'Elendil, mais il est né ici, et n'avait pas la même mère qu'Isildur et Anarion, même s'il a été en partie élevé à Imladris. Il est resté toute sa vie inconnu de ses frères, ignorant qui ils étaient. Lorsqu'Isildur mourut aux Champs d'Iris, ce fut son fils Valandil qui lui succéda et…Menelcar, pris de folie meurtrière en apprenant qui était son père, tenta de l'assassiner à Imladris… »

Il s'interrompt et ajoute :

« Menelcar est mon ancêtre, Majesté, je porte sur moi la noirceur de son acte… »

Elessar assimile ce qu'il venait d'entendre et dit alors :

« Je ne peux vous rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois mille ans, et ce secret ne demandait manifestement qu'à venir à la lumière vu ce qui s'est passé…mais Valandil survécut, Menelcar ne l'a pas tué, donc vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »

Le vieil homme regarde de son regard fatigué le roi, mais ne répondit pas. Elessar reprend :

« Vous êtes du sang d'Elendil, comme moi, et révérence doit vous être rendue… »

L'archiviste dit alors :

« La mère de Menelcar était une femme du peuple, aimée par Elendil, elle n'était pas noble… »

Elessar sourit et dit :

« Ce qui compte, c'était la noblesse du cœur, et vous l'avez, mon ami… »

Il considère longuement cet homme, du même sang que lui, et dit :

« Nous sommes tous libérés de ce secret à présent, mon ami, nous pourrons vivre avec lui sans le craindre… »

Il sourit à l'archiviste, et sort des archives, étrangement apaisé à présent…ce lourd secret qui pèse sur sa famille vient enfin d'être dissipé, et, avant de regagner son palais, il descend à la nécropole et donne des ordres pour que le tombeau de Menelcar soit réhabilité, et qu'on mentionne sa filiation, même s'il avait commis une erreur il était tout de même de sang royal…

Puis, ceci fait, il regagne le palais, où l'attend sa vie, son futur, et voit Eldarion venir à sa rencontre…

**FIN**


End file.
